In general, a vehicle is an apparatus which moves a user riding therein in a desired direction. A common example of a vehicle is a car.
Various lamps are typically provided in a vehicle. For example, a vehicle typically implements head lamps, rear combination lamps, daytime running lamp (DRLs), and fog lamps. Various devices may be used as light sources of such lamps provided in the vehicle.